Of Brushes and Beckonings
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: Okami and Naruto crossover. Drabbles and whatnot, just to have fun with the ideas
1. The Absence of Resolution

I decided to have this into a continuation. If I get a new idea, I'll put it in as an extra chapter. It was one of the things where it keeps on bugging you and wont go away! Like last time, for this first chapter, put on the Okami Soundtrack, any of the boss battle themes.

* * *

Point in manga: During the war, Sasuke is underground and testing his eyes. Right after Tobi/Madara/Obito leaves Sasuke alone.

The cavern is lightless to a normal eye.

Not that his own can detect much better, but he could still fool himself into believing that this was a brighter cave.

He is sitting down on a rock, attempting to take in the mass amount of damage he just created. The zetsu was still burning, the walls still heating under the colorless flames… Sasuke laughed.

He was choking on his laughter. It was so… familiar. He would laugh like this when he was with Naruto...

Sasuke stopped at the thought, his four-second glee fading on the spot. Naruto didn't have this strength, according to Tobi, his Susano was nothing short of god.

Sasuke began to giggle again. Yes, nothing could get in his way now. He would kill everyone and make sure they never came back. Naruto would be the first to fall… Only Naruto would be something feeble now…the thought of a challenge with Naruto was a bit hard to comprehend.

Sasuke knocked his head to the side, of course he was unstoppable. Naruto would be a house under Sasukes hurricane.

"Not even god can hurt me now." Sasuke said. He spoke the nonsense as if it were a casual conversation.

As soon as the words went into the open air, something changed in the cavern. The atmosphere was rocked and wavering. A much larger chakra had entered. Sasuke smiled, he would just kill it.

He stood up and looked around. It didn't take long, he saw an enormous glowing object, not too far away from where he was standing. The longer he looked at it, the more powerful it got, turning into a brilliant white light. Sasuke frowned as the chakra peaked into something foreign. He'd never felt something so… Different. The chakra was like ice and fire, it felt like a combination of every element he could imagine. This was beyond his own understanding and touch.

As the light faded, he saw something peculiar. A wolf the color of untouched snow, crimson swirls draped over its body. A tail and body that reminded him faintly of an ancient brush. A stone mirror hovered and swirled over its back, green and orange fire rolling all over this mirror. A reflector, like an offensive shield. Sasuke was brought out of his confusion when the wolf just…yawned and sat down in front of him. Sasuke presumed it was a girl.

Sasuke smirked, this being was cocky. "I want it." Sasuke said quietly. He unsheathed his katana and bolted towards the wolf. She looked straight at him and closed her mouth, Sasuke did not falter.

As he leaped above the wolf, something bizarre happened. It was like he'd been to slow, or the world just stopped moving for one moment. As she just looked at him, those black eyes frosting over into something familiar, he was knocked back into the air.

Something unseen hit his katana, like a blast of chakra or a needle-thin brick… he couldn't get the texture or the feel of because when he tried to touch it, it was gone.

Sasuke back-flipped into the farther space of the cavern, he readied his chakra and began to mold it over his katana. A sudden haze came over Sasuke. Words began forming in his mind, like flicking candles.

_So you can see._

Sasuke flinched and switched the chakra into electrical energy, the sound of chirping birds layering his eardrums. He made no move at first, then he shot as much chakra as his system would allow into his body and flickered.

He appeared beside the wolf and made a horizontal cut at her head.

She didn't even look at him.

There was that funny feeling again, like he was too slow. Or the world had flickered on command. When he tried to feel what was going on…

As the sword graced her fur, all of the electrical energy shot off his katana and hit him right in the center of his stomach.

Sasuke flew back several meters. Had she just used all his chakra against him? His entire body was hurting and twitching against his command, as he stood up, his arms were jerking and writhing. Then the words came back.

_Weak._

Sasuke glared at whatever this being was. Was she insulting his own power? Or just in general?

"I'll **kill you.**" Sasuke yelled at her. He ran at her, face first this time. He made haphazard cuts at her, but each and everyone was knocked away, much softer this time, might he add,

Sasuke jumped back and pulled out several shuriken he'd been hiding. He threw them at her, each one aiming for either her heart, or her head, anywhere vital.

Sasuke smiled as she just stared at him, not questioning or moving.

A sudden gust of wind sent all those shuriken back at Sasuke, He danced over to the side of the cave as the shuriken hit the walls. Sasuke laughed at the being,

"You have horrible aim!" Sasuke yelled childishly. She didn't even look at him, just stared straight ahead. Then… her skull snapped at Sasuke, looking him straight on, daring him to do something.

_I have one goal here. Do you truly wish to fight a creature you haven't touched, Sasuke?_

Sasuke sneered at the animal, nothing could touch him and that was that.

"Mutt." He snarled and grabbed his katana. "I don't know what you are, but let me assure you, you are no match for me." Sasuke said. If he couldn't hit her, then maybe…

Sasuke activated his sharigan. He looked straight at her, getting into her mind.

He hissed when his eyes began to burn, she was just so overwhelming!

But for some reason… he couldn't see any further into her head than what she saw. He saw himself, then the world turned a brilliant gold parchment color, it was hardly there, but when he tried to dive in further, her chakra swatted him aside, like he was a mere pebble and she was a cliff.

He'd never had his sharingan batted away as if it were a mere fly.

He felt unease as the world became dipped in a purple haze. He had no plan to use anything like this, what was she doing?

He got his answer when she seemed to appear right in front of him, a jade edged glaive readied and gathering chakra as he spoke. Right as it glowed, she let out a snarl and shot the sword right at his stomach.

Sasuke yelled when cherry blossoms burst from his stomach and the sword went right through his skin, he understood now, it was attacking his chakra. She began to volley him with a multitude of slices, each cut sucking away a portion of his chakra. Even as the world flashed into normal vision, she cut him one last time and Sasuke darted away from the wolf, panting.

She just looked at him with that intimidating stare. It unnerved Sasuke, she was just so hollow about it.

Sasukes eyes shot open when he realized… four seconds had passed in the time he'd been slashed. He instantly touched his stomach, no cuts. Just less chakra.

Sasuke shivered when he saw a rosary encircling her neck, he didn't have time to react when she shot out the rosary like a whip at him. He felt like he was being slapped ten times over. She tripped him and dragged him by the feet, rosary hooking around his ankle. She pulled him over and in a flicker, three mirrors floated above her back.

The wolf began bashing him over and over, Sasuke thought she changed mirrors at one point, but couldn't tell. Each blow went to his head and shredded every portion of chakra he attempted to summon.

When she finally gave him a slither of leeway, Sasuke jumped as high as he could and made an attempt to cleave her. The mirror shot out and Sasukes arms quaked when his sword came into contact with stone and metal.

She grabbed the bewildered ninja by the neck, Sasuke yelled as he was bulleted into the air, twirled around and plummeting straight down into the earth. He saw something purge out of his body, a deep blue…fang?

Right before he hit the jagged rocks, he used every bit of chakra he could spare and created his Susano. He roared and pumped every bit of chakra he could into the form and perfected it. Purple hazed in front his body. He hoarsely barked at the wolf, "What ARE you!" Sasuke shivered as he remembered that time he asked those exact words… in his fight with Naruto, the Valley of The End…..

She looked at him, she wasn't even panting. Not a trace of exhaustion touched her white form.

_Are you thinking of the time you last said those words?_

Sasuke snarled at her, he covered one eye and pumped chakra into the other. He looked straight at her and attempted to burn her white coat… burn it to ash. Sasuke smiled as she became engulfed in flames. "AMATERASU!"

Sasuke smiled as the flames crackled and swirled. Sasuke watched as her eyes just stared at him. Unwavering, unchanging. Layered with emotions bordering a hate Sasuke didn't understand. Was it even hate?

Another sentence flickered in his mind.

_A false power._

"What?" Sasuke said out loud. Her eyes were still cutting through the flames. Sasuke quaked at the sight of doom.

Not even Naruto… Or Itachi had this power.

Sasuke watched in horror as the flames began to die, against his will. The black fire was all over her! How was she untouched? There wasn't even a burn on her body. He couldn't even feel excess heat on her!

_A power named after me, how thoughtless._

Sasuke quaked at the sight, the name…No….No!

Sasuke shook his head and took a step back, he deactivated his sharingan.

"God?" He asked. He swallowed and stood up straighter, he had started this, he had to end it. Sasuke readied his sword shakily.

He didn't even get to ready his chakra.

An explosion of pure chakra covered her. Millions of invisible blades hacked at the Susano, cutting the purple shield with pure chakra. Then, he noticed something, this chakra was… whiter than Narutos. Brilliant even… He understood now… this was God.

He saw something else pop out of him, another Fang… What was she doing?

_The fact that you even release a Demon Fang…means you couldn't do IT in the first place._

Sasuke held his forehead in pain. The chakra of the wolf covered him, he couldn't take it… His own and hers…two opposite to even touch. Memories began layering his mind. Memories that were not his own.

_A horrific beast, a serpentine beast with eight heads, but… Sasuke understood. He was the wolf and through his own feelings… he could see… he was no match.__But that wolf…utterly destroying the monster who came from the hellish side of the world._ _She was doing something Sasuke couldn't even dream of._

_A spider, giant, larger than his susano, the wolf was connecting vines to her back…Sasuke cringed when the spiders back split and revealed eyes, Sasuke saw from her view…the spider with a womans face. He knew of this legend.__Sasuke watched as the eyes popped and oozed into plupy blue liquid._

_Another beast… no… two of them. Mechanical owls.__Sasuke grasped another feeling in this memory…_

_Resolve._

Sasuke waded through the memories blindly and came into the memory of an eternal being….of evil Sasuke felt like a teenage girl compared to this monster….

And here the wolf was, destroying it.

Sasuke looked up and found himself in the cavern again. The wolf looked at him angrily, she just stared at his quaking form. She tapped into his memories of Naruto. Sasuke groaned as she felt around and reached the Valley of End…

_You couldn't._

Sasuke snapped his head at her. He stared at the wolf like it was a ludicrous statement.

_You couldn't kill him. The fact that you even let out a Fang, means my work here is not in vain._

Sasuke understood now. "You can't purify me." Sasuke all but put his foot in his mouth when he remembered the evils beings she faced. He knew he was nothing against them. Not even the tales of Madara stood up to those.

_Pitiful how we were forgotten and replaced by petty techniques. _

Sasuke felt a bit of regret… She was right.

Sasuke looked at her again and she snorted at him, she was disgusted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled at her, if all she was going to do was waste his time… then she should leave.

Another flicker of a memory, Naruto smiling. Sasuke cringed.

_Can you do it?_

Sasuke snarled at her, then hesitated before answering. She seemed to smirk. "OF COURSE I CAN!" Sasuke wasn't sure of his view anymore….But he knew he could do that. Sasuke jumped as he felt his chakra being restored, quite suddenly too. She looked at him, he could've sworn there was another flicker of time again. Her eyes cindered over with wrath.

_Lowly little ninja, where is your resolve?_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. A Call Faded With Time

This plot-bunny has no real goal, he just wants you to feel semi-miserable and hollow after reading this particular story.

* * *

Snow.  
Team Taka hates it.

The wanderings among the forgotten and unused mountain chains had been assigned by Tobi. He thought that there would be something in the mountains, a secret of some sort kept within the ever storming peaks.  
The skies were permanently stained a hollow gray, and when the afternoon swept up the remaining shards of light, Taka would have to take another breather. Sasuke was relentlessly trudging through the three-foot high snow. His team trailed behind, his persistence never faltering.

Because of the feeling that these mountains gave him. Like he was touching territory that didn't belong to him. Entering into another void all its own.

He was never able to put his finger on it, but the sensations that filtered through his mind screamed of ominous beckonings. He was drawn to this place, for a reason he could not comprehend.  
But his team, they trailed behind him. They often asked if there was really anything here at all, and Sasuke understood. There was no way they could feel this draw. Sasuke ignored every question. The rich snow cried under his feet as he pushed down even further.

"We'll find a cave." It was all he said. He didn't say anymore, he couldn't reply to them just yet.

The wind continued to toss them like chimes, bitter cold went into their cheeks in the form of sleet. Falling snow graced the eyelashes and proceeded to grow in mass against the team.  
The chill clawed its way into every exposed area of skin. Ninja, they may be, but even the sturdiest would cower to the cold. Suigetsu made several comments about how the ice was colder then what he could melt for a given amount of time.

And yet, Sasuke pushed onward.

They eventually found a cavern located along the mountain chain. Icicles sprouted into both stalactites and stalagmites along even the more depths of the small cavern. And the cold still reached its crooked and spindly fingers into the hole. Sasuke waited for a given amount of time, he told them to wait, wait until they'd gained the right chakra. Trudging through the snow and blizzard was a powerful exposure. It seemed to drain even the life away from the chakra that wrapped itself ever so tightly around the nooks of flesh.

Sasuke just continues to stare at the entry of the small cavern. The cold reached into the cave, and with it, those same feelings of telling Sasuke to come. If he should freeze or not was his own issue.  
Sasuke knew that there was something in these parts, but he could never identify what it was. The amount of time he spent walking had slipped through his grasp, because the call of something unknown practically screamed to him. He couldn't place the direction, but he knew for certain that it was calling to him. Sasuke grasped his sword lightly and his team glanced to him, questioning if it was something about moving on.

"I'll be back."

And that was that, he braced himself as the cloak flapped against his shins. The wind screamed and bit needles into his face, but he persisted bravely against the scream of the storm.  
He walked with his face to the wind, the higher altitude brought hollow wails of wind that he'd never seen before, Sasuke slowly dipped down the side of the mountain, escaping the shrieks of ice.  
The further he went down, the less the wind tousled his hair, the more silent the snow became. Until he was greeted with the sight of a frozen waterfall.

He stood upon the rocks, letting it sink in of where he was. He could see the smooth surface of it, like a bottomless pond that was untouched. Sasuke slide down the rocks until his feet graced the top. He walked casually to the edge of the waterfall and hopped down.

He was greeted with the sight of a shattered home. A hut if one wants to be precise. He calmly paced past the small clover that seemingly struggled to survive the bitter winter. Sasuke leaned over and touched the remains of what could've been a home. The cold preserved this place well, a slight burial of snow lined the first foot of the entryway. For once, Sasuke understood.  
A place that'd once belonged, he would never know the people.

Sasuke broke away from the home and paced slowly up the steps that lead up to several more huts. All in the same condition of achingly similar desolate homes. There wasn't the trace of blood, there was just...emptiness.

Sasuke found himself advancing even higher, up a much larger set of steps. To a large doorway that called for him to see the sight behind.  
And so he did.

An alter with a sword placed squarely in the center greeted him. Sasuke ran his fingers over the preserved surface and the silvering surface seemed to glow. Sasuke moved even farther ahead, to the place that called him. A giant lake, that's is what called his name, it screamed for him to be there.

And so he did.

The center of the lake... He didn't know why he was here, just that now... he was in peace. No doubt the ominous shouts of grappling desire caved here, and he was on perfect resonance with them.  
It didn't make sense why he was so drawn here, he just was.

Somewhere off in the distance, a wolf cried out a long somber howl.  
FIN

* * *

This is the Lake of WepKeer, the area where the Ark of Yamato used to be located? Knowing the history of Okami, it's the birthplace of all demons. Sasuke has fallen so far into the dark that he can feel this pull.  
Annd, I'm done with this little oneshoted drabble. Next chapter will involve Sai.


End file.
